También tengo un plan C
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Harry tiene un plan, un plan que no puede fallar. Especialmente cuando A y B lo hicieron. (Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


Hello mundo!

Y, oh Merlín, esto me emociona, me emociona y me entristece porque he terminado, he terminado al completo tus peticiones L. Confieso que fue una linda experiencia, creo que escribir peticiones es algo realmente difícil porque no tienes seguir lo que tu quieres, sino lo que la otra persona quiere. A veces me salía tres pasos con mis emociones y después tenía que borrarlo porque esto era para ti y no para mi.

Sin embargo, y como dije en la primera historia que publique para ti, la primera petición siendo la fácil me costo agarrarla, la segunda fluyó como agua, la tercera, -si no fuera por el final- y aunque no los conocía perfectamente, también fluyó muy bien y la cuarta... era tu petición a ciegas.

Para realizar esta petición me metí a tu perfil y vi que cosas me llamaban la atención -¡Tienes muy poquitas historias!-. Hay una historia muy buena llamada **"Apoyando el plan B"** (Scorbus) y me gustó tanto el título (y la historia) que tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía copiar tu título así que como tu **"Apoyas el plan B"** , pues yo **"También tengo un plan C"** (Harco).

Beginnerdreams esta historia es para ti, no sabía a ciencia cierta si vería la luz o no porque estaba recién escribiéndose cuando subí la primera historia. Finalmente la terminé y la amé.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de todo lo que hice para ti, lo hice con mucho cariño y poniendo lo mejor de mi en cada palabra. Eso si, siento ser tan apegada al drama, de esa zona no me pude alejar jijiji.

 **Advertencia:** slash.

Bye.

 **P/d: Recién me di cuenta de que hice tus cuatro peticiones slash *-***

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

 _Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Historia para mi querida Beginnerdreams_

* * *

.

.

.

 **También tengo un plan C**

Culpen a Hermione de toda esta situación.

Culpen a Ron por su bocaza.

Culpen al Ministerio por "festejar" el aniversario número diez de la guerra.

Cúlpenlo a él por ser tan impulsivo, por aferrarse a algo que quizás no funcione nunca.

Nada en este amplio salón asegura que _el plan_ resulte. Especialmente si no ha funcionado las dos veces anteriores, ¿Por qué ahora lo haría?

Dos veces.

 _Tengo un plan_ , había murmurado un día, _me gusta alguien y quizás le invite a cenar._

Impulsividad en todo su esplendor.

Jodida impulsividad.

Por supuesto no se había llevado acabo, no porque no hubiese querido, es más él _quería_ y quería mucho, pero... Plan A se fue derechito a la basura. Él no llegó o, tal vez, lo hizo y se fue al ver quien estaba adentro del restaurant.

Hermione lo había apoyado en el plan B dándole uno que otro consejo de cómo abordar a la _chica_ en cuestión y no fallar en el intento, pero… miserablemente falló. Era _demasiado_ "romántico" hacerle platica mientras le revisaba la varita -la de madera, por supuesto.

Tampoco funcionó.

El rictus estaba pegado en su rostro desde que entraba a la sección de Aurores, a penas lo miraba y que decir de hablar.

A la basura el plan B.

 _Patético_.

Realmente, ¿Por qué pensaba que podría hacerle caso? Siempre fueron enemigos y se llevaban horrible en el colegio. Solo había existido un hecho inusual en el último año, un hecho que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza y tuvo que esperar diez años para agarrar valentía.

Así que ahora, básicamente tenía una especie de plan C. Apoyado por Hermione, vociferado a todo el mundo por Ron -¡Iba a salir con alguien!- y secundado, indirectamente, por el Ministerio.

Suspiró con nerviosismo. Sí, a pesar de la edad que tenía y de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, la sensación de estar nervioso fluctuó en su interior.

Era incómodo porque casi tenía treinta años, ya no era un chiquillo hormonal e impulsivo -bueno, sí era un poquitín impulsivo.

Debido a eso estaba en esta situación, dirigió una mirada a la entrada. Aún era temprano, pero eso no le impedía guardar la esperanza de verlo entrar. El propio Ministro estaba recibiendo a sus invitados.

—¡No puedo creer que por fin la conoceremos! —chilló una voz a su espalda. La música suave no debilitó su entonación.

Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura y solo por un segundo estuvo tentado a corregirla.

—Tal vez —contestó. Se giró quedando frente a ella.

No pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa de Ginny; se veía demasiado alegre está noche. Radiante enfundada en un elegante vestido rojo y con su cabello tomado dejando caer algunos mechones.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? —frunció el ceño.

La cuestión es que…

—No hay misterio, Gin.

—Has mantenido todo _tan_ oculto que… —sacudió la cabeza.

De reojo vio que Hermione y Ron se acercaban también, estaban curiosos. Todos ellos. Por conocer a la "chica" que le quitó el sueño, la realidad estaba muy lejana.

Nunca dijo de quien se trataba, temía la reacción en cadena que podría producirse. Ya tuvo su cuota hace unos años cuando lo defendió en los juicios.

Podía imaginar el rechazo de todos y sumarle el rechazo de él.

Estaba tan aferrado a este plan C que nada podía salir mal. Hermione estaba a la cabeza de esto sin saber a quién está tratando de conquistar.

—No puede ser —la voz de Ron llegó hasta sus nebulosos pensamientos—. ¿Por qué los invitaron?

Su mirada de dirigió directamente hacia la puerta principal.

Ahí estaba.

—Malfoy.

—Vaya… —murmuró Hermione— no pensé que se presentaría, ya que ha rechazado venir las veces anteriores.

—Por supuesto tiene un motivo —continuó Ginny—. Mírenlo no viene solo.

Parpadeó centrándose en su alrededor.

Tras de él venían Narcissa y Lucius vistiendo las túnicas más finas y caras de todo este salón. No habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vio, seguramente seguían igual de estirados. Creyéndose mejores, superiores por su sangre. Por mucha ayuda que pudieron haber brindado podrían haber cambiado un poco.

Junto a ellos está el "motivo" que Ginny mencionó: una chica. Una chica que no solo está al lado de él, sino que tiene entrelazada su mano.

—Oí… oí que es su prometida —comentó a los demás.

…

A la mierda el plan.

A la mierda todo.

Malfoy ni siquiera era gay, bueno antes lo había pensado por lo que había sucedido, pero todo podría haberse tratado de una fase.

Con lo que sabía ahora, no haría el intento de abordarlo y sufrir la humillación.

Así que solo atinó a alejarse de sus amigos y hundirse en el baño del recinto. Se alegraba de que ninguno de ellos lo hubiese seguido, ¿Cómo les explicaba que le dolía ver a Malfoy con _otra_?

Se encerró en uno de los cubículos e intento frenar cada sentimiento producido.

Cuando la guerra terminó. Terminó todo. El castillo de naipes que era su vida se derrumbó. Se dio cuenta de tantas cosas a la vez en esos días, días en los que estuvo solo en San Mungo -solo porque los Sanadores decidieron darle reposo total- y se permitió decidir y pensar en que quería de su vida, a quien quería junto a él.

Al final, cuando los volvió a ver a todos, tenía las cosas tan claras que se sorprendió de sí mismo.

Terminó definitivamente con Ginny porque se dio cuenta de que solo la quería como amiga.

Aceptó que no le gustaban tanto las chicas como pensaba -solo lo acepto para si mismo.

Y luego todo se fue dando como quería, hasta que se encontró con Malfoy casi cinco años después de la guerra. Cinco años porque ese fue el periodo de su curso de Auror y le recibieron con un expediente de Malfoy y sus revisiones mensuales, muchas veces habían insistido en desvincularlo, pero había rechazado dejarlo ir.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! No puede ser… no puede ser —la voz suave llegó a través de la puerta de metal.

La entreabrió una milésima solo para corroborar que no se equivocaba.

Malfoy tenía sus manos apoyadas en el lavado y se miraba en el espejo, su rostro estaba desencajado.

Como aquella vez…

Aquella vez que… _casi lo mató_.

¿Había sido hace tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué le parecía un recuerdo tan reciente? Lamentablemente, ambas ocasiones eran diferentes. Ahora no estaban en plena guerra. Se suponía que ahora podían vivir y ser felices.

Suspiró.

Miró a Malfoy mojarse el rostro y quedar peor de lo que estaba.

¿Qué había dicho esa vez? No podía recordarlo, pero de cualquier manera no podría repetirlo.

No podía… no debía apoyarse en el pasado para esto.

—Malfoy.

El cuerpo entero sufrió la reacción. La tensión fue completa y escuchó su jadeo tan claro.

Draco se giró mirando casi con temor a Harry, muchos sentimientos circulaban por esos ojos grises. Lo primero que quería hacer era correr, pero por algún motivo sus pies se lo impedían.

—Potter.

—¿Estas bien? —salió completamente del cubículo.

—Estoy… ¡No te importa!

La tensión lo abandonó y pudo moverse. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

—Supongo que te sientes igual que yo. Preguntándote por qué vienes a una fiesta que tiene la palabra desastre en todos lados.

Draco bufó dándole la espalda.

—Eres el puto héroe, Potter.

—Puede ser… —susurró pensativo apoyándose en el lavado.

El rubio se giró mirándolo.

Se veía totalmente devastado, como él o peor.

—Soy un ex-Mortífago, Potter. Créeme, no hay nada peor que eso, nada peor que la gente te mire con temor o asco, nada peor que pasado diez años aún debas revisar mi varita. ¡No puedo ser libre!

—No todos siguen pensando igual. Hay una razón por la que sigo siendo yo quien hace las revisiones.

—¿El beso? —preguntó. Se giró y lo miró hace a los ojos—. Ese beso fue hace mil años… Potter y no…

 _Sí_ , pensó Harry, _lo recuerda_.

Y decididamente se acercó invadiendo espacio personal y boca.

Boca.

Oh Santo Merlín.

Harry había extrañado mucho esa boca; una boca que solo había tenido una mísera vez; _hace mil años_ como digo Draco. Y, Draco abrió la boca permitiendo que sus lenguas comenzaran a batallar indefinidamente.

Indefinidamente sería una buenísima idea.

Pero el aire, ¡Maldito sea!, se consumió tan rápido como su cerebro por el beso.

—Me voy a casar —susurró Draco.

Su aliento chocó con los labios de Harry y sus ojos lo miraban como si quisiera grabar todo.

Como si fuera un debut y despedida, todo a la vez.

—No lo hagas.

—Tengo que hacerlo —se alejó un paso—. No tienes una idea de cómo he luchado contra mis padres para aplazarlo, pero… quieren un heredero y…

—¿Y qué quieres tú?

Draco parpadeó.

Nadie de sus amigos o cercanos le había hecho esa pregunta, todos habían asumido que era lo que quería, ya que él le había pedido matrimonio a Astoria.

—Quiero estar tranquilo.

—Tengo un plan, Draco.

—Un plan…

—Sí, un plan, ¿Quieres verlo?

…

 _Cairns, Australia. Tres días después…_

La impulsividad a veces trae gratas consecuencias.

Gratas y apropiadas sesiones de besos, abrazos y sexo. Sexo del bueno, del que te quita el aliento y te hace ver estrellitas, del que quieres repetir y repetir, del que caes agotado, pero no saciado.

Y Harry no se sentía saciado, Draco estaba a su lado.

A.

Su.

Lado.

Y podría tener así por siempre, Harry ya se estaba acostumbrado. Demasiado rápido, sí, pero ¿Por qué no?

También habían mantenido conversaciones en la madrugada sobre sus vidas durante todos estos años, sobre lo difícil y dura que era la sociedad al juzgar errores del pasado, en el caso de Draco.

Harry no puede creer todas las cosas que han vivido durante estos días, es como si hubiera pasado una vida entera sobre ellos, pero solo habían sido días. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tiene miedo por el futuro, o por mañana, pero todo es tan incierto. Incierto, pero claro.

Se gustaban, estaba indudablemente a la vista. Se atraían, ¡Gracias a Merlín!

Aún faltaba mucho para ver lo demás, pero podrían comenzar con un: "ahora".

El picoteo en la ventana hizo a Draco removerse y a Harry moverse hacia el lugar.

Después de su escape, todos querían saber dónde estaba. Nadie sabía que habían escapado juntos.

La lechuza entró haciendo el peor ruido, despertando a Draco y por acto reflejo recibió la correspondencia, seguramente de su padre.

—Agradezco que no sea un vociferador.

Como el de ayer.

Lucius le dijo hasta de lo que iba a morir si no regresaba.

Draco se restregó la cara y procedió a leer en silencio, su cara no cambió en ningún minuto.

—Dice que tengo que volver, que no puedo escapar por siempre y que tengo mi revisión de varita en dos días más.

Oh.

 _Mierda._

—¿Algún otro plan, Potter? ¿Plan B?

—No, de hecho, ese ya lo pasé —contestó dándole la espalda.

Se concentró el bello paisaje que tenía afuera donde el sol parecía más cálido a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Este era un lugar que había conseguido hace algunos años y le encantó por la vista, por la brisa en el invierno y por la calidez en los veranos.

El rubio se estiró y lo alcanzó abrazándolo por la espalda, apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Harry.

—¿Algo que me quieras contar?

El beso descuidado en su hombro hizo que Harry se sintiera bien, bien y correcto.

¿Por qué todo lo bueno tenía que terminar?

—Es una larga historia que algún día te contaré. Y con respecto al plan… puede que tenga uno, pero sería ya un plan D.


End file.
